


a bit flustered

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Scene, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if C3PO hadn't interrupted that infamous kiss in the Falcon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: 35 "you heard me take it off" Han leia

“Take off your shirt,” Leia whispered in his ear.

“What?” He was too much in a stupor to answer.

Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed her. Maybe he should have stepped off before letting his impulsive behavior getting the better him.

“You heard me,” Leia said grabbing his chin lightly bringing his head town towards her face. “Take it off.”

Han was feeling a mix of things. Scared at how forceful she was. Turned on by the way she was handling him and being in control. Either way he found himself stepping back and taking off his jacket. He was almost hesitant to take off the shirt too, his fingers ran over the bottom of the hem.

“The shirt too,” Leia said. 

Han’s fingers never shook this much. They were always steady. They had to be if he wanted to fix the mechanics of the damn ship. There was something about her that made him….flustered. Never the less, he managed to take his shirt in one foul swoop.

Leia stepped forward and slowly. Han didn’t know if it was his sharp senses from piloting or he was really that excited but he could hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears. Leia’s small and delicate fingers began exploring areas of his torso. Short quick breaths left his lungs as they moved in patterns and circular motions.

She stopped at a scar at his stomach. Han fluttered close as she traced the shape in a perfect motion. That had always been a sensitive area, even more so now that SHE was touching him there.

“I guess you like what you see your worshipfulness,” Han said not noticing his voice cracking. 

Leia stood on the tips of her toes gently pressing her lips against his. The kiss was slow and gentle much more tender than it was just moments ago. 

“I do,” Leia whispered against his lips, “maybe later you can show me more hotshot.”

And if it was part of a game she stepped back walking out of the room, swaying her hips as she did so. Han stood there with his mouth wide and his shirt still off trying to figure out what the hell just happened….why the hell he was turned on by a woman so damn cruel and incredible at the same time. 

It was only when Chewie growled demanding to know why he was standing in the engine room with shirtless was Han knocked back to consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
